Mayhem's wake
by The Broken Rose
Summary: The path of an amazon warrior is short, but what happens when said warrior is of godly decent? add in the approval of the God of War and surely your asking for trouble
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the XENA characters nor do i make any money off this writing the ones i own will be identified later

Mayhem's wake- Intro to characters

this is a story that follows the life of an amazon warrior named Marianna we will meet her in her prime of life and watch her flash back into her past to describe her story has been a work in progress for 5 of the names are borrowed from the lovely Christine Feehan and her Dark books. the Greek gods do not belong to me other then the ones enclosed below, however the storyline and plot are all my own invention. story starts in old Greece and will venture into the future(hopefully)

MY Characters:

Marianna (Mara)-amazon the story follows we will learn more of this fighter soon

Destiny(De)Mara's twin sister an amazon that has fought hard to keep her ppl alive

Amara- Mara and De's mother a demi goddess amazon

Lena and Lia- Mara's long lost daughters

Giovanni(Gio)-Mara's deceased husband

Mikhail(Mik)-Titan of Destruction

Rhianna(Rhia)-Titaness of Doom

Claftin-King of Athens

Caliki-Queen of Athens

Antonello(Toni)-best friend of the husband

Jerom and Jaxom -Lena and Lia's soon to be husbands

Story starts when we meet up with Mara on her way back to greece after traveling for many years she tells her story as she travels home.


	2. Mara's Tale

my name is Marianna and this is my tale.

I stood staring down the path Ive been walking, glancing behind myself only once as i traveled. This is a path i know all to well could probably walk it in my sleep as many times as Ive gone down it. So much of my past is rooted in this path from my birth throughout my entire life. Its been almost 20 years since id seen this path now, Ive been traveling for to long and it feels good to be home.

"welcome to the Temple of Ares in Madesna, how can i help you?" I looked up and spotted the priest, looking around i realize I'm the person hes talking to. "I'm just passing through, was hoping i could beg shelter for the night" i replied with a small bow. "I'm not sure if we have any spaces available, but if you follow me into the main hall i will see what can be done for you young lady." the Priest replied, i bit back a grin as i followed him inside the temple thinking to myself its good to be home. Now you may be curious as to why id call the war temple home, well that's bc its just that, its home to me and has been for most of my life, but perhaps i should go back to the beginning and explain.

My name is Marianna Trueflight oldest daughter of Amara Trueflight, i was born an amazon nearly 40 yrs ago though if u look at me i dont seem to be more then 20 yrs of age. i have one sibling, my twin sister Destiny who i call De, we were born to a demigoddess mother and a godly father who will for now remain unnamed. we lived with our mother in Amazonia, capital city of the Amazon territory. Life was good back then, until about the time we turned 5 when all hell broke loose due to the slave trade passing through.

"Ive arranged for you to stay in the Barracks with the warriors, i hope u don't mind but its the only place we have available" i snapped back to the present and smiled at the Priest, "the barracks are fine, I'm used to sleeping in them" i replied. "really now, what would a young lady like yourself know about the habits of war?" he asked, i smirked thinking to myself 'hes never changed a day in his attitude and he doesn't even remember me' "i know more then i look like i do sir" the priest nods once and says "very well then what is your name so that i may inform the other priests that we have company from abroad?" "you can call me......" "MARA" i turn and look as to where the shout came from, grinning as i watch one of my closest friends appear out of no where. "strife, long time no see" i say as i walk towards the god that has just appeared and give him a hug. Strife grins and returns the hug, "about time u got your pretty little ass back home Mara"

I look around realizing that strife's appearance had caught a lot of attention and i give him a grin, "well so much for coming home with as little fuss as possible" "aw now why would you want to come home quiet like? you are still one of unc's best fighters even if you've been gone almost 20 yrs" Strife says. while talking to Strife i notice the priest i was talking with earlier looked a little jaw dropped as he connects the pieces of the puzzle. smirking i turn to him "whats the matter Markus? cant recognize an old friend when u see her?" Strife starts laughing when he hears my words getting a massive boost of Mischief off me as im saying them. Markus just looks at me and shakes his head before double taking and smiling, "Marianna Trueflight i should have known you'd be back sooner or later"I throw Markus a smirk, "when have i ever been able to leave and stay gone?" he thinks a moment and laughs, "never no one ever leaves war not unless they are dead"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`to be continued


	3. Path to the Past

Markus thinks a moment and laughs, "never no one ever leaves war not unless they are dead"

I frown at Markus's comment knowing it to be all to true, turning away from him i give strife a smile and walk out to the forest to sit for a while and think.

When i was 5 the slave trade came through the amazon territory and started trying to kidnap the daughters of Amazonia. I remember the time very well in fact despite my age at the time. It was De and mines 5th birthday exact when the alarms of the forest went off. my mother told us both to hide at home and like good daughters we did. "search the place there has to be runts here somewhere" My sister and i exchanged looks as we hear an unknown male voice. my sister slides under the bed as i go to the ledge above the door both of us holding a knife, we may be young but we were amazons none the less. we barely managed to make it to our hiding spots when the door is broken in 2 men come in and start searching the place. My sister and i attack as one me going for the neck of the male in front of me as she goes for the tendons on the one nearest her, unknown to us both there was a third male waiting and watching as his partners fell to our knives, my sister manages to get out of the home through an escape hatch as i black out from the blow of the males hand to my head.

i woke up no longer at home but in a slave camp bound by chains despite my age. the males of the train had heard what i did to the one slaver and were all cautious of being near me. my first day in the camp i was beaten by some of the older slavers in hopes to break my spirit, but it failed once they were done with the beating, a young boy not much older then me came over without hesitancy and helped me over the creek nearby. Giovanni was the only male in the camp who wasn't afraid of me, he guarded my back and i watched his from the first day we meet.

"hey Mara are you ok?" I look up and see my other best friend with a worried look on his face, "yeah Cupid I'm fine, hows the family?" i ask with a smile. "family's fine, Bliss cant wait to see his favorite aunt, Strife''s told those who need to know that your back, so pops may be dropping by sooner or later" Cupid answers. I nod "didn't think id be back long b4 the lord of war found out" no sooner did those words leave my mouth and we both spot red flames as Ares himself appears, "speak of the devil" i whisper to cupid who grins at me before i raise my voice to a more reasonable tone "hello Lord Ares" Ares nods his head in acknowledgement, "hello Mara, ready to resume your duties?" he asks as we start walking back to the temple. I stop and look at the God i had followed all of my life, "what duties?" i ask. Ares gives me a smirk and continues to walk to the temple as cupid and i exchange confused looks and follow him.

we arrive back at the temple in time to hear Ares announcement. "Markus, i believe we discussed a promotion a while back" "yes My Lord we did" answered Markus. "do you still agree with the terms of the promotions?" Ares asked, "Yes My Lord i do" Markus replied. By now the courtyard was packed with every warrior of every stage of being trained, all filing in to hear what Ares had to say. "alright everyone listen up bc i'm only going to say this once, the following people have new assignments: Markus, your hear by promoted to field commander, i will speak with you later about your intended assignment area. Marianna..." I blink and look up as he says my name, wondering what the hell was going on seeing as how id been out of the battle for awhile. "Mara you are being assigned to the post that should have been yours 20 yrs ago.....every one id like to introduce u to your new High Priestess, Marianna Trueflight"

Everyone Just turned and stared at me as i stared at Ares, not quite believing what i was hearing {yes Mara you heard me correctly, you are now a high priestess, specifically high priestess of this temple} i heard Ares say in my head {oh really, why this temple and why now then} i mentally ask him {bc this is where you belong and if you had stayed you would have been placed here 20 yrs ago} he answered. With that question answered i merely stood up and walked over to Ares and Markus exchanging a warriors hug with Markus and giving Ares a small bow. now throughout the mental exchange between Ares and myself, several gods of war had entered the temple, namely Eris Goddess of Discord, Demos and Phobos gods of Fear and Panic, and Joxer the God of Peace. All of a sudden we see all of the fighters jump, hearing a few girlish screams mixed in with the shouts, "alright who did the prank this time" Ares asks looking at his family. All of a sudden we here a child's giggle followed by a "me" Markus and I exchange a look as we try to not laugh at the scene folding out in front of us. I bend down and pick up the child that had appeared in front of us all, "oh really Bliss? it was you causing this commotion, not certain black haired uncles of yours?" i ask the godling of joy and happiness watching him giggle as he answers me, "noos it was all mees, 'nucle dems and phos never did nuttin" I smiles knowing full well now who was behind his little prank, Ares dismisses the fighters and i turn to take bliss to play with the children who live in the temple as Ares starts lecturing his youngest sons. letting bliss play i sit nearby and think back to my own childhood.

from the day i met Giovanni on i was never without him by my side, he helped me learn to keep my temper in check while keeping my skills honed for battle. through out the years in the slave camp we keep our skills sharp and ready for battle without the slavers knowing, bc we knew if they found out we would be killed or worse. it was only our fighting background that kept us from winding up like other slaves, bc of the fact we would fight back and possibly kill, we went untouched when it came the time to make some slave uninnocent, instead we were forced to watch the deeds be performed thanking the gods we were spared from it.

i remember the years i turned 17, the slave train headed back through the amazon territory, my outfit was designed by myself and was in amazon fashion the minute i heard where we were heading. i knew the amazons would carry the grudge for the attacks and for the missing child they had. as we moved through i payed close attention to the trees, noting that we were being watched. i made sure to stay near the outside of the slaves. occasionally tossing things to the ground to make the way we had come, making it clear to the amazons that there was someone on their side in the train who was more then ready to help. when we stopped and set up camp for the night Gio and i made sure we were towards the edge of the camp where we would be of the most help. through out the travels we had taught a few of the slaves how to defend themselves and we knew where they were at keeping them close to the youngest in the train. as night fell gio and i stayed awake and waited, he was facing the camp i was facing the forest watching the amazons get ready for their move, them never knowing that i saw them.

it was in that instant i saw 2 faces i had dreamed of and for the first time in years i felt myself truly smile as i saw my mother and my twin getting ready to attack. as the slavers fell asleep i used my learning and did animal calls to let the amazons know they had help with their plans once the slave were free. i heard a hesitant note in the calls back as they were leery of who i could be. i told them where i was at and that i had watched them all day long, this startled them i could tell bc those closest to me moved a little closer to see who i was. they watched as i stood and walked for a moment checking on the older slaves as well as the youngest, before returning to where i was sitting. i could tell as the animal sounds were started that i was pegged as an amazon and i smiled for i hadn't been known as one for a long time. Gio and i gave a slight nod to each other letting the other know that the other was ready for anything.


	4. Flashback Fight

~~~Flashback continued~~~~~~~~

as we sat waiting for the midnight hour an amazon had slide up close to us and watched, i turned and met her gaze with a smirk as her eyes went wide in my appearance, b4 she turned and darted back to the trees to inform them that who she had seen could not possibly have been there, i waited only a few minutes b4 2 other amazons walked out slowly, keeping to the shadows, i nudge gio and signaled to keep alert as i was moving towards the trees slightly. i moved to where no one would hear me as my mother and sister came closer, both of them stopping as i look up at them and smiling b4 giving me a hug. i knew they were happy to see i was alive and well just as i was happy for the same fact. as we exchanged signs informing of what had happened all those years ago another amazon walks out into the shadows, my mother signs the introduction and i am given a hug by my aunt Hippoylta who is now Amazon Queen. i smile and sign that there are slaves in the camp who can fight all they need is the weapons. i point out which ones can fight and they notice that the fighters are all on the outer group of slaves.

my mother walks back towards the camp with me, she watches me nudge Gio and sign that every things ready, he nods and gives my mother a small bow which i can tell has her a little surprised, she watches me sit back down back to back with Gio signing now we wait. my mother slips into the shadows as slavers wander through the slaves, she notices that one of the slavers pull a girl to follow them and they skirt around Gio and I, both of us watching them intently, 2 of the girls are directed to the cook tent to cook. my mother sees me smile at the two that are picked and watch as the girls pick up an extra packet to toss in.

as the girls and slavers disappear i sign to my mother that the girls are to cook for those on watch and the packets contain knockout plants to put the sentries out cold. my mother smiles at the news and goes back to the amazons letting them know in low whispers what was being done in camp. "how sure are you that they will free all the slaves?" Gio asks me in a low voice, "not to sure in all honesty, all i know is they hate the slavers a lot and i'm hoping that's in our favor tonight to get everyone free" i reply. he nods and shift to put an arm around me, leaning close to whisper, "regardless i'm here for you Mara, always have and always will be" i nod and reply with a hushed likewise.

we were waiting when we heard the first sounds of a fight starting on the far side of the camp, i knew the amazons had started the commotion to distract from the slave pits, i slide my hand out of my chains and tiptoe behind the main guard of the slaves, slitting his throat as i grab the keys to the chains, i hurry through unlocking from the posts themselves not worrying about individuals until the posts are unlocked, once done i hand a key to those who can fight letting them get the cuffs off them selves b4 passing to the next in line, once all are free from the chains we sent those who cant fight into the jungle where amazons were waiting to take them to safety, as the rest of us join the fight for survival, moving fast with my blade i move through the camp til i get to where the head slaver stands the very man who is responsible for me being in this hell hole, moving behind him i take my knife and jump landing on his back and plunging it through his heart killing him in one motion, gio pulled me free of him and gets my knife back as he helps me stand, my one arm fractured from the fall i took in killing the male. the amazons make short work of all other slavers and come looking for the slaves that fought all of whom live, they walk up to see gio binding my arm and putting it in a sling b4 kissing my forehead and smiling. as they lead us out of the death ground they notice how many are somber. once we meet back up with the rest of the slaves they watch how i put a plan into motion that had been long mentioned. they watched the slaves split into group each heading back to a diff area and each with 2 fighters to accompany them until the only ones left are me and Gio. gio and i turn to the amazons and wait to see what happens, they all watch how he moves to stand behind me in support of my actions and in friendship. we move to the main city nearby and talk til the sun rises high in the sky, filling them in on the slave train and what all had happened. during the talk gio remains quiet thinking to himself on several things. i turn and walk towards where he is standing and say what hes thinking, "your gonna have to let your parents know your still alive soon my friend" Gio nods, "i know i'll set out soon to do just that, if i can remember the roads to Athens." I smile and inform him i'm going with him as i said i would all those years ago. my mother frowns at my words and i know shes not happy to find her daughter just to have me leave again, i turn to my mother, "mom u always raised me to keep my word, and so far i've done just that, the only promise i haven't fulfilled yet is my promise to Gio to help him get home to at least talk to his parents" my mother nods in recognition of my words and smiles "i'm glad you remember to keep your word n i will provide you with weapons to go with so you are not unarmed" i smile and give my mother and sister a hug as we prepare to leave, my mother walks back with 2 swords which she hand sto us both, we bow to everyone and turn towards athens before heading down a path i will remember all my life.

~~~end flashback~~~


	5. Return home

~~~back to the now~~~

I blink and bring myself out of my thoughts, sitting back i watch the children play, smiling at Bliss as he comes over and sits with me talking about things that have happened the past few years. out of the corner of my eye i see cupid and strife come into the courtyard and head over to us sitting on either side of me, Strife leans over and whispers into my ear, "Unc wants to see you" i nod and hand bliss to cupid b4 getting up and making my way over to Ares in the doorway, he hands me what i need to take up my duties as high priestess, i accept them and ask, "lord ares would it be possible to start my duties in a few days rather then right away, i need to head home and speak with my mother" Ares nods after a moment, "Very well Mara, head home and you can take over your duties in 4 days." i give ares a small bow and head to the stables knowing it'd be faster to get there on horse back then on foot. after getting the horse ready and getting my hooded cloak i set out on the path home.

Its already noon as i enter the forest i watch for the traps that i know are there, i let my sense spread out to silence some of the traps wanting to make my entrance as silent as possible. it approaches the early evening hours as i come to the village i'm looking for my hood has been up since i entered the forest wanting no one to be able to tell who i am. as i approach the village i hear startled sounds from the treetops, i reach the gate and dismount taking a moment to give the horse a treat as i wait knowing someone will come to the gate as i watch the amazons swarm out of the forest to surround me. within moments a Warrior comes out of the gate and says, "you are trespassing on sacred land and need to leave" i turn to her and act like i'm thinking her request over before answering, "no i don't think i will leave, not until i've spoken to Amara Trueflight and her daughter Destiny" i see a shocked look come across the woman's face as she turns and sends a girl inside with my strange request, i wait patiently not at all bothered by the weapons trained on me until the gate opens and my mother, sister and several elders walk out. i reach in and take 2 scrolls out of my saddle bag, moving slow so that they could watch what i was doing, slowly i approach the gate and give a low bow to my mother and sister giving a brief thought to how much of a boost strife would be getting from this mischief. "Lady Amara, i was asked by the priest of Ares in the Madesna temple to deliver these scrolls to you and your daughter they are in regards to a warrior whom you know and are highly important" i say as i pass a scroll to each of them, still bowed.

My mother and sister take the scrolls, my mother looking confused and my sister looking at me in curiosity as she tries to identify my voice, "thank you for delivering them stranger, it is much to late for you to head back to the temple so i offer you shelter here for the night" my mother says, I bow low again, "thank you for the kind offer my lady its much appreciated" i reply. through out this all my hood was still up, i walk back to my horse and lead her forward following my mother inside the village, stopping only to bow to the shrine inside before continuing to the hut. As i watch everyone i see several shocked looks in regards to my actions of respect. once at the hut i settle my horse in the barn, grooming her and feeding her before going into the house myself.

As i walk in after knocking i notice my mother cooking as my sister and another woman sit at the table. the lady stands and my mother introduces her to me as the amazon queen Hippoylta, i give a low bow of respect as my mother directs me to take a seat. i sit in the chair i would sit in if i were here as her daughter waiting to see what will be said about it. my mother frowns and my sister gets an annoyed look across her face, the queen just raises an eyebrow in my direction as i stay silent. After a while the food is set out and i wait until they all have filled their plates before i take my food, sticking to my old routine that they all know, waiting to see who will figure it out first. {Mara? is it really you?} i hear my sister direct to my mind, {yeah De, its me, just stay silent on it, want to see moms face when she guesses it} i reply making sure no one else can hear me, i feel her mental nod and laugh throwing her a mental smile as i finish eating, once supper was done i get up and start cleaning up as my mother and sister read the scrolls. i smile to myself as i hear my mother say, "holy shit, Mara's now a high priestess of Ares" i listen to hippoylta's gasps of surprise and my sister reply with a "figures" i send a mental laugh to my sister and get one back, as we listen to what all my mother reads out loud, i tune most of it out listening just for her responses, smiling under my hood every now n then, watching carefully as hippoylta continues to glance at me.

my mother stops reading out loud and starts thinking glancing between my hooded feature and the scrolls and then to hippoylta i watch as the 2 come to the same conclusion as one and nod, sealing the house up before turning around and saying "well Mara, i'm glad to see you at least delivered the news yourself this time" with that i give a laugh and let my hood down before moving to give my mother a hug, "what did u expect mom? that id leave others to let you know that kind of news? hell fucking no, i did not want you to kill me for it. i value my life way to much for that shit" my sister and Hippoylta laugh at my reply and i smirk at them. "smart of you to come here in the coat with your head covered, you look enough alike your sister that they would have figured you out at the gate" Hippoylta stated, i just laugh and say "kinda figured that one, it was either come with the cloak or have a friend put a glamor on me"

i spent most the night up talking to them filling them in on my travels and catching up on home life. as the sun rose i pulled my hood back up and went out to ready my horse for travel, finishing that i went back inside and ate a quick breakfast before getting ready to head back to the temple. i said a quick good bye to my mother and sister having done a better goodbye while inside earlier. I walk my horse out of the gates before getting on and riding out at a fast gallop heading back to the temple.

I hit the temple gates at noon and ride through to the barn, quickly dismounting and rubbing down my horse b4 putting her in her stall, throwing my hood back with a smile as i look around the temple and head indoors noting new arrivals in the time i was gone. i quickly made my way to the high priest office sliding in unnoticed by any one inside, smiling as i move and sit in markus's chair as i wait for him to come back. "hello Mara" i hear markus say as he walks in and i grin, "well i'm back Markus so when ever you want to head off you can, had to move quick bc the amazons are still pissed about my blow up 20 yrs ago" markus nods, "i was expecting you actually i figured you'd have to make it quick with all that's happened, as is i'm already packed and just waiting for the high priestess to sign my departure papers" i smile and say "where are they?" he hands them to me and i sign them handing them back to him i get up and give him a hug, "be safe old friend" i say and hear him reply, "same to you" before walking out the door, leaving me to wonder what the fuck i've gotten myself into by agreeing to this position.


	6. new duties

~~~The next Day~~~~

I start in on the paperwork on the desk listening to the sounds from the courtyard where training was going on, about mid day i decded to call a break for myself and head outdoors to watch the training for a bit. sticking to the shadows as i was trained to i managed to bypass most of the other priests who would have stalled me in my walk.

I stand in a lone part of the temple keeping an eye on the training below even from the height im at i can see mistakes being made with that in mind i recall the training program i was in and decide to implement it here with the proper instructors to guide it but in order to do that i had to make a few trips to talk to my old mentor, Charon. I turned and headed back towards my office nodding to the priests who came across me as i walked thinking about the training program and what could be needed for it.

"Miss Mara" i turn to the person calling my name and smile, "yes doni?" i ask the young girl, "Miss Mara your needed in the main area" Doni replied with a small bow, "ok young lady lead the way then" I say gesturing for her to proceed me. following Doni to the main area i smile as i think of her potential as a fighter knowing most would dismiss her abilities bc its uncommon for any non amazon women to fight. As we enter the area i nod an acknowledgement to the fighters that i know and to the ones i had yet to meet before turning my attention to the group in the center of the area where a group of teen age amazons were standing. i think to myself 'well this is gonna be interesting wonder what they want with the temple of war?' before going over to them and saying, "welcome to the temple of Ares at Madesna, im High Priestess Marianna Trueflight, how can i help you young ladies?" As one the group turns to me and stares before looking amongst themselves and shrugging as one of the young girls speaks up, "My names Maria, my friends and i were interested in joining the temple to train as fighters beyond what we are taught as amazons" As i listen to the girl i hear some low chuckles from a young group of boys, i turn to the group after giving young Maria a nod of acknowledgement and ask the boy i heard chuckling, "and what is so funny young Matao?" the boy gulps and blushes, "nothing ma'am" he answers. "Matao you now have double court yard duties tomorrow bc of your actions towards guest in the temple, and so that i make a clear point to everyone, you WILL show guests respect and you WILL show amazons respect, anyone who doesn't do so will find themselves in the training yard in a match with myself, considering i'm one of the best trained amazons who doesn't live in Amazonia, understood?" i ask, "Crystal clear my lady" i hear from the fighters. i turn and beacon the girls to follow me as i walk back into the temple to my office, "now ladies, i need the names of either your mothers or of the village you were living in, i can not accept you in here at your age without having permission from your village and or mothers"

having reached my office i beacon the girls inside following after they are all inside, "take a seat ladies" i say as i walk to my own chair tossing my robes into the corner as i sit in my war gear across from the girls, "now names please?" i write down the names the girls give me and send out a messenger to Amazonias capital asking for the mothers and certain elders to come to the temple for a meeting. "now girls you are welcome to stay until we get things straightened out with your elders, you will be staying in the barracks i had converted just in case we did have amazon company" the girls smile and follow me as i beacon them out of the office and head towards my own chambers and the barracks next to it, "here you go ladies if you want to eat supper in the main hall you got 30 minutes before its time to eat, otherwise there is a kitchen for your use at the end of the barracks" "thank you Lady Mara" young maria says, i smile and give a wave as i go out to watch the training progress.

Sitting in the courtyard i watch as some new people come through the gates, a covered wagon with them. staying silent i watch as some lower ranked priests go and welcome them smiling as the riders dismount and take down their hoods to show several of my friends and training partners, i continue to watch as a ramp is made from the back of the wagon and i see my old trainer Charon disembark from the wagon.


	7. training surprises

I watch as Charon glances around the courtyard before giving the priest speaking to the group his attention as the priest asks "would you like to rest after your long journey or.." Charon cuts him off, "I need to speak to the leader of the temple now" Chuckling softly as i listen i slowly stand and move towards the group, watching those i once called friend to see how they react to my presence. the priest was about to speak again when he noticed me walking towards the group, he nods once to me before turning to Charon and saying, "very well sir, may i introduce you to High Preistess Marianna Trueflight, the leader of the Madesna war temple" at his words i see everyone in the group stop what they are doing and look at me, meanwhile i look at Charon and give a small bow of respect to my old teacher, "Master Charon, welcome to Madesna" i watch the smile come onto Charon's face as he returns the bow, "Marianna, i never would have expected to see a rouge like you as a leader of a temple, leader of an army perhaps, but not a temple" i give a laugh and shake his hand, "well a temple isn't my first choice, but as Lord Ares pointed out, i can do more here then on a battlefield" i say before nodding to the rest of his companions. "please everyone, follow me and we will get you all situated before supper is served"

the priests were able to find places for our visitors to all sleep, though some of the men got mad when i said that the ladies who came with them would be in separate quarters then them, they all however kept silent until after supper was over and the temple fighters went back into training for another hour. it was during this time that i managed to talk with Charon alone, "master Charon, i was wondering if you could help me implement a new training program here, one based on the training program you put me through?" "of course i will help Mara, what all do you have planned for the training program?" i grin at my former teacher as i lay out the details of the training i wanted to start in the temple, staying up until late into the night talking over and straightening out the plans.

the following day, i rose with the sun as i usually do, walking around the temple in the early morning lights, i came across a few of the men who came with Charon, they were complaining about my separate quarters rule for the women, they were complaining to an old friend of mine, Hercules who was rolling his eyes at the complaints, i stood there about 5 minutes listening to the complaints with a smirk as i see hercules notice that i was there and smirks back at me before saying, "If you morons want to bitch about one of the BEST Amazon warriors that Ares has, then don't bitch to me, bitch to her, considering shes right behind u idiots" the men whipped around and gulped at the sight of me. still smirking at them i told them, "if your that intent on complaining about my leadership then take it to the training grounds boys, now" with that i pushed through them and made my way to the grounds, Hercules chuckling as he caught up to me, "you've never changed have you Mara?" "Nope and i don't plan on doing so now, i didn't get this position by stepping aside for morons, i got it bc i'm a leader and a fighter, hell i have more experience fighting then any of them, 17 yrs in the slave camp, 4 yrs in the war gods service and 20 yrs as a wandering mercenary" "and now your a high priestess which gives you all the right to do what you want Mara" Hercules said.

"that i am, speaking of my duties, had a question for you my friend" "and what would that be Mara?" he asked, "you remember the program Charon was doing that year i was in the school?" "yeah" "would you mind helping teach some of the younger fighters the program? i'll be working with the ones who have been here the longest, since they are the most set in their ways, only way they will even try it is if im doing the program to" "sure i'll help ya out Mara, in fact i can think of a few others who will help with the training, Iolaus will as well as Jason, maybe some more in the group" I grin, "well then looks like i find those two goofs and ask them for their help as well, and thanks Herc" "your welcome Mara"

with that i wave and jog off in search of Jason and Iolaus, i find them in the training yard watching the fighters as they spar with each other. i walk over to them as i nod to the fighters, pointing out small adjustments to the younger ones. both men look up as i get to them and smile, "hey mara, how are things going?" Iolaus asks, "Pretty good, got something i need to talk to you to about if you have a moment" "sure we got time to talk" Jason replied. "alright follow me to my office and we can talk there in privacy" i say as i show them the way to my office. once inside my office i outline my plan to them both, watching them both grin at the plan, "of course we will help out Mara, when is the training going into effect?" Jason says, "as soon as Master Charon and i finish the details, so within the next few days" I answer. "well then looks like we got some planning to do for when it happens, come on Jason, lets find Hercules and talk out ideas" Iolaus states "ok Iolaus, later Mara" and with that both men left, leaving me to my plans, which i now had to run by Ares.


	8. Approved by war

With my plans starting to form i figured i might as well get Ares approval as well, and there was no time like the present in which to get it. walking back to my office i try and think if there was anything i had been informed of going on today that would require the War gods attention, not thinking of any but remembering i don't know all the divine matters, i send a thought to one of my favorite troublemakers of Olympus, Strife, requesting his presence at his convenience.

As i enter my office and close the door i hear a voice behind me, "whats up Mara?" "Strife, i have an idea for a new training program and i was going to run it by Lord Ares, however i don't know if there is anything going on that requires his attention, would you mind finding out if hes got some free time to talk for me?" Strife nods, "sure thing" "thanks" I go and sit behind my desk pulling out the papers with the training programs on it as Strife contacts Ares to see if he can come by, next thing i see is a flash of red flames that announce Lord Ares arrival. I stand and give a bow, "welcome Lord Ares" he gives a wave of his hand indicating to go back to what i was doing, as i sit back down i hand him the papers with the program on them, "my lord i was thinking of introducing a new training program for the fighters, its one i've gone through and has had a lot of success in its implements in other areas."

With that said i sit back and wait for Ares to finish reading the papers, knowing it could be awhile before anything is said i look around for the daily correspondents to see what news they bring today. "well Mara looks like this is a well thought out plan of action, and it does look familiar as a program one of the fighting schools used a while back" Lord Ares states, "that it is my lord, in fact it was Charon's school that ran the program about 23 years or so ago" I reply. "You have permission to start the program here on a trail basis, depending on how it does we may choose to encourage it in the other temples and training grounds" with that i grin and give a small bow, "thank you Lord Ares, i'll get the program up and running as soon as possible" Ares nods and once again there is a flash of red flames as he leaves. "Must be a good plan if you got Uncs approval first try Mara" strife says, "that it is my friend, that it is, as i told your uncle I was trained with it" "Well then it must be a damn good program, cant wait to see the results" with that i chuckle, "your not the only one, Strife but now i have to let those who are to help teach it know that the programs cleared to happen" with that strife vanishes and i stand up and grab the notices sheets to draw up an announcement about the new program.

After i finish the announcement, i step out and beckon to one of the lower priests " please find Master Charon, Hercules, Jason and Iolus, and bring them all to my office" "yes high priestess" i reenter my office and sit down waiting for them to come in, moments later my doors open and all four walk in, "I have some good news my friends, Lord Ares has given permission for the new program to take place we can start once we figure out what all is going to be done" with that said i stand and hand out goblets filled with a special wine that i had ordered just for a time like this. Charon speaks first, "well that is good news indeed, i'm not sure about the other three but here is the layout i have drawn up for you to consider" with that he hands me some papers to read through, followed by the same action from the other three, "we have some done as well Mara" "Good i'll try and get through them all tonight and tomorrow i'll let you know whats going to happen" With that said the four finish their drinks and leave me to my reading, looking at the papers i think this is going to be a long night i holler out to one of my priests to bring my supper to my office and that i wasn't to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. That being done i sit back and start reading the programs ready and determined to make this program a success.


	9. Just a quick note

Author Note from Broken Rose

Hey all since I can't seem to add this onto the end of one of my stories, I'm typing it here. Sorry I haven't been able to get out a new chap to all my stories yet, but am working on the chapters as well as on a brand new story idea. RL has limited my time that I can use to type stories so I'm writing it all by hand right now and then typing it up at the local library to post in, which makes it very slow.

BUT NEW CHAPTERS ARE COMING!!!!!!!!!!

And once they are posted this note goes bye-bye so it won't interfere with your reading.

Much thanks for the readers and reviewers

~Sky~ };-


	10. Authors Note Story ending for now

Mayhems Wake

Authors note

For those who want to still read this story, it is undergoing mass revision, i dont like where it has gone from what i was originally trying to write. Add me to Author Alert and as soon as i have the First Chapter done it will be posted. the new story will also have Mayhem in the title, probably along the lines of Mayhems Prophesy.

Rose


End file.
